gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Denbo786
Alternate UC Hey I noticed you did some edits to Gundam 0079: The War for Earth, just adding it and some of it's characters to UC. The two characters (and game in question) play out differently and thus would probably be best as Alternate UC, which lead me to realize that we lack a category for Alternate Universal Century. I did some looking and there are two pages on this wiki entitled Alternate UC 1 and Alternate UC 2. This plays into the "g-saviour is not canon" arguement. Alternate UC 1 is sketchy, for one thing ∀ Gundam did not make any reference to G-Saviour in any form (∀ was a very Tomino-piloted series and he did NOT approve of G-Saviour). Whatever, point is I think we need some Alternate Universal Century pages and categories. If you have thoughts that'd be great. I think I might add them myself soon if no one else does. Cerano Agamemnon 20:51, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I never thought i would see this level of argument on gundam wikia in relation to canon it reminds me so much of the Canon wars in relation to star wars. In my opinion i don't like the idea of Alternate Universal section 1 and subsection 2.6.1 of if-scenario, if this guy survives, i think its the first step into moving in to fan-fiction personally i dont mind G-Saviour, its truly cringe worthy and its worth a laugh but i can live with the fact its there and that's enough for me, Sunrise tried something different for the 20th anniversary of gundam it didn't work they moved on. ∀ Gundam is the lets put everything together and link it together timeline, but what about 00 and now gundam age if we use ∀ Gundam to decide canon then by that argument Unicorn is not canon if we only go by the ∀ Gundam map that outlines how the timelines fit together cant remember the link for it now. Personally canon to me is this in relation to gundam 1 Yoshiyuki Tomino 2 Anime special editions (if made for a series in question) 2.1 Anime 3 Manga/ Novel 3.1 Sidestory /Gunpla 4 Everthing else Because it has a date in the UC timeline and the political structure posed in G-saviour is not blatently in contradiction with other UC work i say leave it as part of the definite timeline. If an Alternate category was to be established i don't think it should separate different work into different subcategories, things that are blatently un-canon and dont fit with the established timeline could go in there. But i really feel an Alternate category is really the last option that should be acted on as its to easy to say this fits here rather than find a solution that some what tries to accommodate everyone. The best option is debate a level of canon chart that everyone can agree on in some capacity and then enforce it to the best that can be and then if an official decision is made later change it accordingly. Denbo786 23:01, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I fundamentally agree. I certainly don't think it's worth this level of debate, it's just especially because it is something that is cause for it (not that certain user(s) aren't being overzealous) that we try to ensure we're right. Though really, it doesn't feel worth the effort. I was only thinking that there are enough clearly Alternate UC materials that they should perhaps have their own dedicated page, not necessarily trying to arrange them overly much. It is also true that Turn A didn't address anything past SEED (though that was retconned in by Tomino), really it's its own thing, crossover and not. But I do agree that many things, among them continuity, should be defined in terms of how we as a Wiki define them. Cerano Agamemnon 07:55, August 17, 2011 (UTC) will i be able to post my edits once i signed my comments? sorry i'm new here, dont know much except for 00 mech lol XD thank you very much. oh, i see, thank you very very much. and sorry if i had done anything wrong or messed up some articles (which i hope i didnt)... anyway nice to meet you. blatant plagiarism? The story summary you provided for Gundam Pilot Series of Biographies: The Brave Soldiers in the Sky was almost 90-100% copied from mecha talk, if the post was written by you on mecha talk then i apologize for deleting it, but if it wasnt then at least you should paraphrase the content so it isint plagiarism. Denbo786 14:11, September 28, 2011 (UTC) hi, you could make a revision in these 3 articles? *http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Mobile_Suit_Gundam_0083:_Hero_of_Stardust *http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Mobile_Suit_Gundam_Lost_War_Chronicles_ 28Manga% 29% *http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Mobile_Suit_Gundam_Bonds_of_the_battlefield Categories Those extra categories are not necessary, there is functionality to do that already. SimAnt 21:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Thanks for letting me know, that saves alot of extra effort, I really hate to ask this considering how much effort you put into the infobox but is there any chance you can look into the possibility of adding a Mobile Horse type field for Fuunsaiki. I know its really being nit pickish but just for the sake of completeness. Thanks and one again the new infobox is really cool Denbo786 20:01, November 19, 2011 (UTC) hi, you could make a revision in these 3 articles? http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Mobile_Suit_Gundam_Zeta_%28Manga%29 http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Gundam_Crossover_Notebook http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Mobile_Suit_Gundam_0080:_War_in_the_Pocket_%28manga%29 Spam Topics I've seen a lot of spam topics here. Care to EXPLAIN??--Duo2nd 10:07, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :If you are referring to the damage to Shinn Asuka then you should go talk to User:Urmomisnotokay over his apparent dislike towards Shinn. Denbo786 11:19, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Somehow, I feel that, he was the same person as the one who spoil SEED page some times ago. Meaning, he'll be back again no matter how many times he was banned. There should be ways to prevent it. Pronunciation 13:28, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree that its possible he/she could be the same individual who vandalized the SEED page and changed it to the S*** page, but this is also not the first time that shinn's page has been vandalized. I also agree a more permanent solution needs to be looked at such as the possibility of ip banning, but then if an editor's only way to access the internet is via NAT overload then we may be blocking a genuine editor from making edits, just because the may possibly sharing an ip address with someone who may be a vandal. The other option is to look at the feasibility of locking everything with a point of contention and only allowing editors who are genuine contributors to add content. But then whats a genuine editor???? Denbo786 14:08, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Categories It creates more maintenance for the wiki while also serving the same purpose as Concept:Episodes - After War Gundam X, which is maintained by the infobox system itself. Eventually the List of Episodes will use the info from each episode infobox to create its list. — SimAnt 21:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Ah Cool beans, form the way you describe it sounds like the wiki will start making its own edits soon, and people said Skynet would never come. Thanks man.Denbo786 21:48, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Episodes Do you know what is up with the Screenplay, Storyboard, Episode Director, Animation Supervisor, Mechanical/Art Director that I see on List of Advanced Generation episodes. Or how they relate the similar fields for the series Infobox? Does the episode infobox even need them? — SimAnt 21:11, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :When i originally created the page i intended that information would be added by users after every couple of episodes if there was any changes mid season to cast etc, however i don't think there would be in problems in removing it and adding any cast changes to the series infobox, if you want. Denbo786 11:28, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not sure if you agree with this, but I intend to use Template:Episode/list, on the actual series pages, to list out the episodes. — SimAnt 22:14, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm willing to try anything out, its just the templates boxes are what i'm used to. But go on anyway i cant really say no till i see it in action.Denbo786 22:27, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Check it out here, the list will update when an episode is added, and it has a place for users to add episodes. — SimAnt 23:22, December 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Unknown Enemy A page move won't effect it and since it uses page name, it won't need to be changed on the page. Not sure if this is what you were asking in the second part, but yes you can replace with the actual page name, you can see some uses of the template on the template page itself, the different examples can be added together. — SimAnt 19:45, December 27, 2011 (UTC) hi, could you review these 3 articles? *http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/SD_Gundam_Musha_Banchou_Fuuunroku *http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/SD_Gundam_Sangokuden_Eiyuu_Gekitotsu_Hen *http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/SD_Gundam_Eiyuden FT infobox Hey, I see you converted the infobox on the Frozen Teardrop page, but some of the credits aren't really correct. For example, Sakura Asagi is not a character designer, only an illustrator, same with MORUGA. Is there any way to create a proper credit for them in the code? Kit-chan 17:02, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :Additionally, Frozen Teardrop is not even a series, so why did you convert it to a series infobox? I'm actually going to revert it for now, to remove the Series category and because no other novels have that box yet. If novels are going to have an infobox they should have one coded specifically for them, I would think. Kit-chan 17:05, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::My apologies for any mistakes i made in the conversion you are free to undo it if you wish. The code for the new infobox is somewhat limited but does allow for a novel/manga information to be entered, and has in fact been used on several manga pages already, however you are correct it has not been placed on any novel pages yet. The best person to talk to about the series infobox is User:Simant since he created it. Denbo786 17:11, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Just undid the edit there now, hopefully no inconvenience was caused. Denbo786 17:15, January 17, 2012 (UTC)